


Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 14

by wshaffer



Series: Conversations We Didn't Have In Skyrim [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshaffer/pseuds/wshaffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decluttering, Dragonborn style. Terra has some awkward souvenirs to explain to Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 14

The problem with being an adventurer is that you collect a lot of crap. You find stuff, and people give you stuff, and you tuck it away thinking that it might be useful some day. And then one day you look around and think, "Why do I have six magic war axes when I prefer swords, anyway?"

So, one Sundas afternoon, Lydia volunteers to help me sort through it all. "Right," I say. "We'll make three piles. Keep, sell, donate."

Lydia holds up an axe. "How about this for the sell pile?"

"Um, I dunno. That kind of has sentimental value. That's the Axe of Whiterun. Jarl Balgruuf gave me that after I killed the first dragon that attacked Whiterun."

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure that our former Jarl Balgruuf feels very sentimental about that since you deposed him in favor Ulfric's puppet Vignar, my Thane."

"Right. Sell pile."

Next up is a suit of red and black leather armor. Lydia's eyebrow attains new heights. "My Thane?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dark Brotherhood armor, is it not?"

"Yes."

Lydia sighs. "My Thane, please tell me that you didn't join the Dark Brotherhood."

"Well, yes. But it was an accident."

"How exactly do you join a guild of assassins by accident?" Lydia shakes her head. "No, let me guess: someone asked you a favor."

"There was this kid in Windhelm who mistook me for a Dark Brotherhood assassin."

"And you didn't tell him he was wrong?"

"He wouldn't believe me. Anyway, his target needed killing. She was a piece of work. I offed her gladly."

"And then?"

"Well, the Dark Brotherhood doesn't take kindly to being impersonated. So they invited me to join." 

"You are allowed to say no, my Thane." 

"I know. But I was curious. So, I joined up. Took a few contracts."

Lydia rests her head in her hands. "I swear, I should never let you go out without either me or Farkas looking after you."

"Hey, I don't need Farkas to look after me." This is a bit of a sore point. Things have been a bit strained between us since the Frostbite Spider Incident. Every Loredas night since then, he always seems to be busy with some task that Aela or Vilkas has for him.

"I'm sure you know best, my Thane. Anyway, can we put the assassin's armor in the sell pile?"

"Sure."

She holds up an enchanted Orcish sword. "Surely, someone who uses a bound blade doesn't need this."

"That kinda has sentimental value. Ulfric Stormcloak gave me that."

Lydia looks up at the ceiling, and I can tell that she's thinking, "Which god did I offend that I became housecarl to a sentimental assassin who never refuses a favor to anyone?" But Lydia being Lydia, she'll never say it.


End file.
